


hold on to your heart

by archfeys



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Sweet Sweet Fluff, gender neutral reader, reader grew up in spikemuth, they're also his childhood best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archfeys/pseuds/archfeys
Summary: The drums and guitar picked up again after that, going even harder than they had before, but all you could think about was the odd rush in your chest when Piers locked eyes with you. In all your time knowing him, in being his rival, his partner in crime, his friend, you hadn’t felt something like this before… But now? Now it was like a curtain had been torn away and you were seeing him in a brand new light.And what a sight he was.
Relationships: Piers/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 269





	hold on to your heart

You had forgotten just how electrifying it was in Spikemuth. Or, more specifically, you'd forgotten how electrifying _Piers_ could be.

The way he commanded the stage, magenta lights flashing behind him, was completely unlike his usual slow-going self. Even past the raving, raucous crowd, your focus could only be on the man singing his heart out onstage. His accent slipped through his words even as he sung, the occasional rumble in his voice enough to make anyone swoon.

And, if someone was lucky enough to be upfront, watching his long, elegant fingers dance along the neck of his guitar was utterly enchanting. You stifled a laugh as some fans nearby seemed to echo that very thought, commenting on what _else_ he could do with those and giggling to themselves.

Your main focus turned back to the stage, where you watched your friend almost literally light up the room.

“ _And do me a favor, and break my nose,_ ” Piers crooned, entranced in his performance. “ _Or do me a favor and tell me to go away~”_

Piers’s eyes roved over the crowd and you swore you saw his expression light up when he locked eyes with you. He _was_ your dearest childhood friend, and it had been months since you'd seen each other. You could expect a little excitement from his end.

“ _Or do me a favor and stop asking questions~”_

He continued his set with vigorous energy, despite the melancholy tone of his song. This was a buildup, you could tell– you'd known him long enough to fluently read his body language during performances.

As if on cue, the drums and guitar petered out, leaving only Piers’s voice and a bassline you could feel thrumming in your bones.

His eyes fluttered shut as the lights shifted to a dark purple, highlighting the slower, somber melody. Something about his change in energy, though less active, was so much more… _intense_. You felt a shiver run down your spine as you watched him.

“ _She walked away while her shoes were untied, and our eyes were all red, you could see that we’d cried–”_

Piers glanced up from his microphone, eyes meeting yours as he sung. He gave you a quick wink and a smile, then looked away once more. 

“ _And I watched and I waited ‘til she was inside, forcing a smile and waving goodbye…”_

The drums and guitar picked up again after that, going even harder than they had before, but all you could think about was the odd rush in your chest when Piers locked eyes with you. In all your time knowing him, in being his rival, his partner in crime, his _friend_ , you hadn’t felt something like this before… But now? Now it was like a curtain had been torn away and you were seeing him in a brand new light.

And what a sight he was.

* * *

As the show wrapped up, Piers hopped off the stage and approached you, an arm outstretched to pull you into a side hug. 

“Didn’t expect to see you here, (Y/N),” he said as he squeezed your shoulders, then let you go just as quickly. Though your greetings tended to be brief, you almost wished his touch would linger a moment longer.

Heat spread across your cheeks at the gesture nonetheless, and you thanked Arceus that Spikemuth was such a dark city. The last thing you wanted was to explain to Piers why you were blushing.

“I had a few days to myself,” you said casually, hands tucked into your pockets. “Thought I’d come visit home ‘n say hi to Marnie.”

Piers quirked a brow, a soft smile on his face despite feigning offense. “Not me?”

“No. Why would I come see you?”

You could only hold his gaze for a few seconds before breaking into a grin to match his. “Piers, of course I came by to see you. It’s been far too long and I have far too much to catch you up on.”

He shook his head, ruffling your hair as you exited the stadium. “Can’t wait to hear all the gory details, songbird.”

_Songbird._

He'd called you that when you were kids, thanks to your subpar singing voice, but it had been years since he'd used it. You bit your lip upon hearing that old nickname, your blush somehow intensifying further. What was going _on_ with you today?

“Back to mine?” Piers said, breaking your trance. 

“What?”

You froze, then shook your head to clear your thoughts. “Oh, sorry. Yeah.”

Piers gave you an odd look, a glint of concern in his eyes as he stooped down to observe you more closely. “You okay?”

You nodded simply, gaze darting off in another direction. “Mhm. Long journey.”

Thankfully, Piers just shrugged and didn’t press further.

* * *

“–and this smug bastard had the audacity to try and intimidate me, which made it feel all the better when I wiped out his Pokemon in a single hit,” you said, hands flying as you emphasized your words with movements. “Bet he wasn’t expecting that Spikemuth kick, huh?”

Piers reclined against the arm of his couch, long, lanky legs outstretched on your lap while you sat cross legged on the opposite side. He watched you with an odd look, a faint smile on his face.

“What?” you asked after a moment of silence, confused. Normally, you could read his face like a book, but this? This was a new one.

“Nothin’,” Piers said, batting the question away. “I was just thinking ‘bout how much I missed havin’ you around.”

The blush from earlier seared your face again, but in the light of Piers’s living room, you couldn’t hide it. You almost turned away before you noticed a similar dusting of red across Piers's cheeks.

“Er.. y'know. Somethin’ mushy like that,” Piers added on quickly, his steely gaze darting away from your face. 

You simply nodded, trying for words but unable to find a proper response. You decided to shift the subject instead.

“So, uh, loved the show tonight,” you said with a smile. “You’ve gotten even better from the last time I saw you perform.”

“Ah, that?” Piers shrugged, humble as ever. “Thought I’d try out a new song today. Found a new muse recently.”

“A new muse?” 

Your heart sunk, mind already running off to conclusions. A song like that could only be written for someone you had feelings for, right? Whatever person managed to win over Piers’s heart was a lucky person, and as happy as you'd be for Piers, you couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous.

Piers wasn’t quick to answer this time, however, his focus elsewhere. “I… yeah.”

Silence hung in the air as you waited for him to keep talking, but you knew that unless you prodded him a bit, he’d take his secrets to the grave.

“Care to elaborate?”

He glanced back over to you, lips parted like he was about to say something, but stayed completely silent. 

You shot him a cloying look, wide eyed and pouting. “Piers?”

Finally he sighed, swinging his legs to the floor to sit normally on the couch, arms crossed on top of his knees as he slouched forward.

“Remember when we were kids? An’ you said we’d be friends no matter what?” he said, eyes pointed to the floor.

“Yeah." You shifted to mirror his position, tangling and untangling your fingers as your heart pounded in your ears. “I still mean it, too. Why?”

“I, uh…” Piers let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders falling as the tension was released. “I have somethin’ I’ve been meanin’ to tell you. I didn’t really realize it ‘til I didn’t have you around me as much anymore, but… but that hurt like hell, you know.”

“It hurt for me, too,” you said, your soft gaze focused on him. Hesitantly, you reached out to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. To your surprise, he covered your hand with his own, squeezing it tight.

He glanced up at your face, his eyes wide and earnest. “I thought about you a lot, (Y/N). And as scared as I am to fuck up this thing we've got goin' on, I thought a lot about…” He winced and let out another heavy sigh, as if forcing out his last few words. “About _us_.”

You furrowed your brow, unsure of what to make of this whole conversation. “Wha–”

“(Y/N), I have feelings for you.”

… _oh_.

Agonizing moments ticked by as his words finally processed in your head, stages of confusion to disbelief to joy all flashing across your face in seconds.

Piers was almost as bright as the Team Yell logo, and you had no doubt a fiery blush was spread across your cheeks as well. His hand still enveloped yours, grip tight as he waited for you to speak.

“Piers, I… uh…” 

At a loss for words, you decided lean in and show him how you felt instead.

Though the kiss was little more than just a brush of your lips, the mood in the air was just as intense as it was during Piers’s performance earlier that day. And as the initial surprise wore off, you could feel him smile against your lips.

“I'm glad you’re back home,” he said, resting his forehead against yours.

You gave him one last response before leaning in for another kiss.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahskdahsd it's been FOREVER since i've written any fic, let alone a reader insert one lmao  
> but you know what? piers has my heart and i know there are others of u out there so i figured why not!!
> 
> inspired in part by the song Do Me a Favour by Arctic Monkeys bc i just so happened to imagine piers singing along to it and now i can't get that image out of my head


End file.
